Pirate Universe
by FantasticJackie
Summary: Remus and Tonks are married. : What happens when the two are interrupted by their 5yrold? Remus is quite the storyteller.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pirate Universe Part I_**

**_By: Jackie_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. Pretty much a duh.

**Jackie's Note:**Written for the April RT Challenge Ficathon... It ended up being my last story to post. :( Unintentionally... I misread the prompt and though it said something about Pirates, but by then, the idea had already been formed. :)

**_Pirate Universe _**

The sun was peeping cautiously out of the clouds after the sudden rain shower they had just endured as Tonks peered through the curtains of her daughter's room to view the damp outside. Water clung in droplets to the window and leaves of trees, pooled in puddles on the street and created messy muddy pits.

Closing the curtains together, she turned to study her daughter. Little Lilly was fast asleep clutching onto her teddy bear completely oblivious to her mother's presence. On the dresser was laid her current favorite tale: Peter Pan. In light of the storm, the little girl had begged her mother to read it to her to put her at ease so she could take her nap, and Tonks had been only too willing to oblige the five-year-old.

Leaning down, she gently brushed the stray hairs from the girl's face and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. She left with uncharacteristic grace and silence, closing the door behind her leaving it partially cracked. She then turned and padded down the hall in search of her husband.

He was probably in the study turned office: her favorite place to see him, so she headed there. It was full of mostly books but also odd ends and trinkets he had acquired mostly through thoughtful gifts from the people whose lives he had touched.

Contrary to its usual neat and tidy layout, it was cluttered with papers everywhere. She was confused, but when she spotted him, she stood in the door leaning against its frame and simply watched, a dreamy expression taking over her features.

He was dressed casually in a billowing, unbuttoned, white shirt, the cotton undershirtpartly visible,bare feet showing, and arms stretched over his head resting on the replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword he had across his shoulders. The wind teased his graying hair as he stood in the opened doorway to the balcony, eyes trained on the retreating cobalt blue storm clouds. The color made the green earth stand our starkly in contrast, and she loved the way it complimented his simple figure.

Freshly cleaned air from the passing storm fluttered in through the opening throwing the loose papers into little whirlwinds about the office, their sounds of shuffling the only disturbance to the absolute silence.

Deciding that she was no longer content to merely watch him, she pushed herself from her relaxing stance against wall and took a step towards him, but something tugged at her pant leg and already caught up in the inertia of her forward motion, she fell with a quiet ripping sound. As Remus turned to see what the commotion was, the replica falling to rest at his side, Tonks flailed for something to grasp to prevent her from hitting the ground. She found the nearest bookshelf, but it up-ended and flipped all its contents onto the floor. She landed with a soft thud and muffled grunt.

"Dora…" he immediately moved from his place at the window.

"No, No! – Oh, shoot!" she frowned at him, "Get back over there!"

He paused in his strides, "What? Why?"

"Because you looked bl---- sexy! That's why!"

He grinned at her as he shook his head sadly and changed his path to take him to his trinket-covered desk upon which he took a seat, "Fine. I won't help you."

Standing up, she let out an irritated sigh as the reason for her fall became clear: the right pant leg of her pajama bottoms were torn right down the seam. Turning in confusion, her eyes found a nail just barely jutting out of the door frame where she had been standing.

Remus frowned, "I've been meaning to take care of that. Somehow, it didn't go in straight…" He placed the replica behind him and retrieved his wand. "Accio nail," he said with an airy flick of his wrist. The nail shot out of the wall, but it took with it a small chunk of wood. He glanced sheepishly at her as she approached him, and he plucked the nail out of the air and dropped it into the trash bin behind his work area.

"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly as she reached him.

"I'll live." She motioned to the distressed state of his office, "What's all this?"

"This," he said settling his hands on her waist and pulling her closer, "Is me being lazy." She rested her forehead against his. "Actually," he continued, "I just wanted some fresh air, but I wasn't astute enough to put my papers in order before opening the doors."

"A me moment, then."

"After all these years, you've finally rubbed off on me. I think I put up a good fight, though."

She poked his ribcage but met his eyes levelly, "You most certainly did."

He creased his brows together, "That wasn't a good fight."

"It turned out for the better," she said softly, "Because when it was all over, I loved you more than I ever though possible."

"I was stupid."

"Yes, you were."

Their lips met in a soft but decidedly chaste kiss.

When they broke apart, he was playful again, his eyes straying to the skin exposed by the torn cloth of her bottoms. "What did you mean," he began looking back to her face, "When you said I looked sexy?"

She giggled as she snaked her arms around his neck, rubbing his shoulders in the process, "You're going to think I'm silly."

"That's normal."

Scrunching up her face, she took advantage of her position and tugged at the hairs at the base of his neck.

He leaned his head back to accommodate the momentary strain, but said nothing.

"You looked like a pirate," she said in a low voice.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? And am I supposed to assume that pirates are sexy?" His hand left her waist.

"Very sexy… Especially if you're the pirate."

"Mmm… It was the shirt and the sword?"

"And the hair… Bare feet, too. – And probably the story I read to Lilly."

"Peter Pan again?"

"Of course."

He smiled softly as he planted a ghost of a kiss against her jaw. "Well, I'm rather fond of these trousers you're sporting…" he husked into her ear. He parted the curtain of cloth and gently brushed the skin of her leg.

"Shall I wear them more often?"

"I just want to rip them off you right now," he pulled her closer.

"Lilly's asleep," she murmured breathlessly.

"Good," he replied before covering her mouth with his.

Worried at first about the possibility of disturbing their daughter's sleep, she carefully held back. – Until he ran his tongue along her top lip encouraging her to open to him at which point she gave in and participated in full.

He gripped onto her exposed upper thigh and pulled her into his lap and allowed his other hand to become caught up in her hair, cradling her head closer.

A strong gust of wind blew into the room and slammed the door to the office shut thoroughly startling Remus and Tonks. She moved immediately to check on Lilly, but Remus held her close and shook his head, "It's better that way. She can't see us now, and we'll hear if she comes."

"Remus…" she began in hesitation.

"We haven't done this in a long while, and I'm not about to let you go," he muttered and kissed her again.

She couldn't prevent herself from grinning against him at his confession, and she deepened the kiss in which they were already engaged. He turned slightly, perching Tonks more on the desk than himself and freed his hand from her hair. With a lazy swipe, he shoved a portion of the instruments and papers off the table. They landed on the floor in loud bangs that no doubt resounded through the entire house.

"We have wands…" she began.

He nuzzled her neck, "Can you think of any spells right now?"

"No," she admitted.

"Neither can I."

She captured his lips in another passionate exchange as he continued to clear the desk of obstacles. Dropping the last of his books off the edge, Remus stretched Tonks atop the cleared desk and -

"Mum! Dad!" The high-pitched voice and subsequent stomping across the hall announced the arrival of their daughter, and they sprung apart panting slightly, looking disheveled as the door flung open.

------------

**JN:** And tomorrow, it will take a completely unexpected turn... I guarantee that you can't anticipate this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pirate Universe Part 2_**

**Jackie's Note:** AHHH! I **COMPLETELY** forgot about this ficcy! I'm sooo sorry! It was finished for the cough _April_ cough ficathon on LJ, but it just left my mind that I'd posted the first part here!

Anyway, if anyone's still reading this, here's the really really really REALLY late second part. :)

**_Pirate Universe Part 2_**

Little hands gripped onto the door knob bringing the young girl to an abrupt halt. Her chocolate eyes became as wide as saucers as she took in first the state of the room, and then the state of her parents. "I heard banging… What happened?"

She seemed almost terrified to hear the answer to her question, and Remus and Tonks seemed to share her displeasure to give it.

But Remus had an idea, and he summoned his daughter, "Come here, Lilly." She crossed the room, and he knelt beside her, "You know how special you and Mum are to me."

Lilly nodded begging her father to explain the curious situation. Dad's office was _never_ messy, and why were her parents' clothes messed up? She noted the rip in her mother's pants and the mussed nature of her father's hair…

Tonks watched and waited in rapt fascination wondering to see how he would get through this one.

"I would do anything to protect you," he was saying, "Even… Fight."

Lilly's eyes grew, if possible, wider, "You were fighting?"

Remus nodded gravely. Tonks brought a hand to her mouth to her mouth to stifle her chuckles which he easily silenced with a simple glance.

"But… Who were you fighting, Dad?"

"An evil man, Lilly… A pirate. His heart is black and cold because he used to seek only money, but now he sails about in his ship kidnapping little girls and their mums because he wants to steal all the love in the world for himself. He has only one hand; a crocodile at his other one."

Her little mouth dropped open, "Captain Hook?"

Remus again nodded, "He came for you and mum today."

Forgetting her father for a moment, she spun around to face her mother who had an unreadable expression across her face. "Really?" she asked.

Tonks glanced to her husband for help, but he only inclined his head towards their daughter. Looking back to the girl, she said, "Yes. How do you think this happened?" She indicated the torn pant leg. "He tried to drag me off to his ship, but Dad saved me."

Thoroughly excited, she turned back to him, "Tell me what happened?"

He looked thoughtful, "Aren't you supposed to be napping?"

"Please?" she begged, "I'll go to sleep if you tell me! I promise!"

Maintaining the pensive mask a little longer, up he stood. He glanced down at her, "Oh, all right." She grinned as he picked her up and set her atop his desk and retreated to the center of the room to animatedly tell his story.

"It started," he began in a low voice, "With the sudden arrival of a storm, but as I found out, it wasn't _really_ a storm."

"It was just a cover for his ship!" the girl supplied.

He extended his index finger and with a flick of his wrist in her direction, he said, "Right you are. And the ship was massive."

"You saw it?" she asked in awe.

"Right there," he pointed past her to the balcony to which the doors were still open. "With big white sails and a black pirate flag. When they stopped, the doors flew open and blew my papers everywhere."

"Did you see the other pirates?"

"There were quite a few of them," he replied casually. "Some had earrings and tattoos. Some had patches for eyes. They had scars on their chests and arms and even their faces," he drew a line with his finger from his eye to his cheek. "They were pulling the ropes for the sails, and they dropped the anchor at the balcony. And one of them," he dropped his voice, "Shot at me."

At this point, Lilly became skeptical and crossed her little arms over her chest, "How come I didn't hear?"

He was baffled, "You were asleep."

"What about Mum?"

"I haven't reached that part, yet."

"Where's the bullet?"

Out of the spotlight, Tonks allowed her amusement to shine through. Like mother, like daughter, she supposed. As an Auror, it was her job to be skeptical, and she was pleased, though highly amused, to see that the trait had been passed onto the five-year-old.

"Well," Remus' hoarse voice pulled her from her thoughts, "I'm not quite sure where the bullet is, but you can see what it did." He walked across the room and stopped at the hole he had created earlier with the removal of the nail and pointed at the damage.

Eyes bulging at the undeniable evidence and proof, she met her father's gaze, "What happened next?"

Pacing slowly back to his stage in the middle of the room, he said quietly, "I saw him."

"What did he look like?" she asked completely enthralled.

"Just like the book says only I could see the evil in his hollow eyes," his voice held an eerily quality. "He wasn't happy with the pirate who shot at me. He said it was bad form since I didn't have a gun of my own."

Lilly's eyes were slightly fearful, "What did he do?"

"I don't know. He said," he changed his voice to be deeper and rougher, "'Take him below!' and they did. And then he hopped down from the ship and said, 'Remus, my name is Captain James Hook, and I'm here for your beautiful wife and your very cute daughter.

This elicited a giggle from the little girl as he brought to life the most evil and wicked villain of her imagination.

"I was quite shocked, to tell the truth. I know no one else in the world has such big hearts as you two," he stated matter-of-factly with an airy wave of his hand, "But I never thought anyone would try to steal you away from me. But I suppose I should have expected it; how could he possibly resist?"

A maternal expression settled on Tonks' face as she watched her husband interact with their daughter. She recalled the doubts and worries he had been plagued with concerning his ability to be a good father. She had insisted that he would be wonderful, and he was, yet again, demonstrating just how wonderful he was. If the look on Lilly's face didn't say it, she didn't know what did.

"So I told him, 'Captain Hook, I'm afraid I can't help you. My wife and daughter are not here, but even if they were, I wouldn't let you take them.' And do you know what happened next?"

She shook her head.

He pursed his lips together and with a nod in her direction said flatly, "Your mother walked in the room."

Lilly turned accusatorily, "Mum!"

Tonks spit her tongue out at him before taking the cue and addressing her, "I didn't know! I heard a gunshot, and then Dad was talking with someone! What was I _supposed_ to do?"

She pouted, but it didn't stop her from asking, "What did you do then?" of her father.

"Well, I didn't do anything at first because Captain Hook grabbed a hold of Mum." He changed his voice to the villain of the story, "'You're coming with me,'" he paused for emphasis, "'_Nymphadora_.'"

Lilly gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. Even _she_ knew about her mother's dreaded first name.

Remus nodded knowingly, "As you can imagine, Mum wasn't very happy."

She chanced a glance at Tonks, who was attempting to control her mirth but was failing miserably, and then looked back to her dad.

"She punched him in the stomach and tried to run away, but he caught her pants with his hook!" He acted out the next part of his story, "I grabbed Mum's hand and pulled her to me, but," he looked bashful, "I ripped her pants in the process."

Again, the girl giggled.

"Well, he was angry and drew his sword," he said crossing the room to where the replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword lay on the floor next to the desk. He bent down and picked it up, "I used the summoning charm to grab my own. And then we fought. Across the entire room, we fought."

"That was the banging?"

"That was the banging," he affirmed. "We knocked down shelves," he pointed to the bookshelf Tonks had up-ended, "Battled across the room," he made a wide sweeping gesture, "And even climbed on my desk. We knocked everything down!"

"And you won?"

"Of course I won! Why wouldn't I win? I couldn't let him take you and Mum, could I? I had no choice!" He placed the replica down to lean upon the wall and walked over, taking Lilly off the table and putting her back on the ground kneeling in front of her once again. "And when I did, he ran away. He said that wouldn't return for fear of losing more than just a sword fight."

"Wow…" she said. "And he left?"

Remus nodded, "And he left. You came in right after his ship disappeared."

She seemed upset at the prospect of missing Captain Hook's ship, but then she frowned, "Did this really happen?"

"As assuredly as I had tea with the Big Bad Wolf after giving him sugar, baked bread with the Muffin Man, and danced with Cinderella."

She grinned, "I like this story better than those other ones."

"For now… Until I have another adventure?"

"Maybe…" she yawned.

He kissed her forehead, "Now it's time for your nap, and I think I've given you a very good story to put you to sleep."

She pouted but relented, "Okay…"

Tonks was approaching the pair as he said, "Go on with Mum."

He stood, and as Lilly made her way to the door, Tonks touched his shoulder lightly. "In the fairy tales," she murmured, "The hero always gets the girl he rescues."

"Hmm…" he pecked her lips, "Then I shall be happy to give you your happily ever after."

"You could have just told her that Mum was clumsy again."

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?"


End file.
